The Secret Life of a Canadian Teenager
by aliciabobeesha
Summary: Nikki is pregnant with Jonesy's offspring.
1. Prolouge

**Nikki bit her lip in apprehension and sat with her head in her hands. **

"**Nikki you okay in there?" Jonesey asked through the bathroom door at his father and step-mothers house.**

"**Yes Jonesey." Nikki replied bitterly. She looked down and saw those two pink lines that would turn her life upside down. She picked up the pregnancy test, hung her head and walked into the hallway. She couldn't even look at him.**

"**Nikki talk to me." His voice trembled with worry.**

**She shoved the test in his face, still not looking at him. "I don't know how this happened. I swear Jonesey I… I'll take care of it… we don't have to…"**

"**Nikki," he interrupted, "we're having this baby." He turned her face towards him and took her into his arms. "I don't care how or why, I just care that it's mine."**

"**Jonesey you cant keep a job, let alone a baby. And we'll only be seventeen by the time the baby is born…. It's not logical."**

"**If you don't want the baby I'll take him, you'll never have to see him again, just please Nikki…." He looked away from her.**

"**Maybe it's a she." Nikki smiled coyly.**

"**I don't care as long as you're with me."**

"**Jonesey." Nikki started. "We're having a baby."**


	2. Month 2

Nikki and Jonesy sat at the dinner table at the Garcia-Masterson house sullenly.

"What's the matter with you two?" Diego teased.

"Yeah, you two have been acting pretty weird all week." Jen asked, a little concern in her voice.

"We're fine heh…" Jonesy stated awkwardly.

Nikki just sighed. "Please excuse me Mrs. Masterson… I mean Garcia."

"Sure Nikki…"

"Awkward." Robbie rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting up too, mom." Jen rose and joined Nikki in the living room. "What's up girl, you and Jonesy fighting?"

"Ummmm yeah. We're fighting." Nikki let out a nervous chuckle.

"You're lying." Jen proceeded to give her the eye.

"Jen I can't talk about it right now. I'm sorry but…" Jonesy walked into the room. "Jonesy!" Nikki jumped up, "I need to talk to you!"

"Okay…"

"In private!" Nikki grabbed him by the ear and led him upstairs to the room. "We can't keep this a secret forever, even if I can hide the bump behind baggy clothes for the next thirty-four weeks, what then, I show up with a baby? Yeah that will go over real well."

"I didn't think of that…"

"And you haven't even been looking for a job! You haven't had one since the day I bought the test, and that was three days before I had the nerve to pee on it!!!"

"Nikki this is all too hard to take in right now. I need to digest it."

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A MISTAKE!" Nikki yelled.

"No, it's not, it's just not real to me yet… I promise once I see the ultrasound or hear the heartbeat, I will shape up so fast. I promise…. Just bear with me."

"How do I know this Jonesy? You don't understand, you may think you're going through this, but I'm LIVING it. This little.. Thing growing inside of me is a part of me, it may not be real to you, but it's more than real to me." Nikki turned away from him, and then heard the floor boards behind Jonesy's door squeak. She opened the door, and to her dismay, Robbie and Diego were standing behind the door with cups, looking mortified.

"Dude…. I'm sorry…." Diego's eyes looked sincere.

"DADDDDDDDD!!! EMMMAAAA!!!!!" Robby ran down the stairs. Jonesy took off after him, getting him at the top of the stairs and putting him in a headlock.

"You shut your mouth Robbie! You don't say anything." But it was too late, Emma and Mr. Garcia ran up the stairs with baby Kylie.

"What is the meaning of this!" Mr. Garcia yelled. "You let your brother go!" Jen walked up behind her step father, not wanting to miss out on the commotion.

Nikki pensively stepped out of the room and looked at her hands while twiddling her thumbs.

"Dad! Dad!" Robbie gasped, catching his breath.

"I'm pregnant." Nikki whispered, choking back tears.

"Excuse me Nikki?" Emma looked up, shock in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant. Six weeks. We're keeping it." Nikki still didn't look up.

"OH MY GOD!" Emma and Jen gasped.

"Madre de Dios!" Jonesy's dad yelled, and put Jonesy in a headlock. "What were you THINKING!"

"Dad… dad stop!" Jonesy yelled. "I'm sorry! We don't know how it happened! It just…. Happened."

"How dare you shame our family like this! In my house! You both are sixteen!"

"Nikki, honey, do your parents know?" Emma put her hands over Nikki's.

"No, we wanted to sit you all down together after my first appointment." Nikki still wouldn't look at anyone.

"When is that?"

"I haven't made it yet…"

Jen went over to Nikki and hugged her. "I didn't know you guys were even… you know… active." she blushed. "I won't tell anyone."

"No, no go ahead. I'd rather them just know then to have to go over THIS awkward scene again. I just don't know how to face my parents."

Jonesy's dad let him out of the headlock. "We will sit down with you, make a dinner date next week. You're going to need as many people in your corner as you can get with your parents. I know it will not go down smoothly."

"Thanks… Look I'm gonna go, you all have a lot to talk about."

"Bye Nikki…" everyone chimed in, disillusioned.

* * *

Nikki and Jonesy sat down at the table by the Lemon and braced themselves.

"So… you guys have any news to share with us?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, can we just not talk about it. We know you know and that's good enough. Maybe when I'm huge and glowing we can talk about it but not now. It's still too new. I gotta go to the Tacky Barn now, I'll see you."

"Duuuuuuuude." Jude shook his head, "you're in for it now."

"You think I don't know, there is a four month old screaming terror living in my house!" Jonesy waved his hands wildly. "But I love Nikki and that's my baby in there and I'm going to try."

"Caitlin you're being quiet…" Jen chimed in.

"I'm in shock. I always thought I would be the one in this predicament." She chuckled.

"I wish you were." Jonesy banged his head on the table. Jen put her arm around him.

"Jonesy, I have to get to work, but if you need to talk I'm here and so is my mom. Your dad… maybe not so much… I'll see you later"

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Jonesy groaned.

"I gotta go too Jonesy!" Caitlin put on her lemon head and walked to her station.

"Duuuuuude. This is why you got to wrap it up, bro! Chicks are like fish, you gotta keep them separated."

"Yeahhh…."

Wyatt clapped Jonesy on the back. "Call me anytime man. I gotta go."

"Duuuuude." Jude stood up "See ya broham."

* * *

Nikki rushed back to the back of the store and hugged the trash can to throw up in it.

"EWWWWWWWW!" The clones all piped in unison. "Nikki!!!!!"

"I'm sorry guys, I have the stomach flu."

"I heard she threw up three times in psychology alone." Kirsten chirped.

"She's soooooooooooo preggers!" Chrissy squealed.

"OH MY GOD!" The clones all screamed and stared at her through the doorway.

"Nikki! You so went Juno on us!"

"WHAT!!" Nikki jumped up.

"You've been throwing up all day, and even now. I know the signs, my cousin had all day sickness too. Bummer."

"I SAID I HAVE THE STOMACH FLU!" Nikki screamed. "OUT, ALL OF YOU! BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The clones screamed and ran out of the doorway.

"Somebody kill me." Nikki sighed and threw up again.

* * *

"Good afternoon Mrs. Wong, Mr. Wong…" Jonesy smiled. His step-mother and father walked in behind him with their own greeting. It was the night of the big day, and everyone was nervous. Nikki moved across the room and gestured everyone to sit down. Everyone was dressed up, including Nikki. She was wearing jeans and a green blazer, Jonesy was in slacks and a dress shirt.

"So what's the occasion? Are you going to ask our Nikki's hand in marriage?" Mr. Wong chuckled.

"Not until she finishes university!" Mrs. Wong piped in good naturedly. Everyone else chuckled nervously. The dinner was beautiful, the main course was roast beef with potatoes and asparagus.

"This is a great dinner Mrs. Wong!" Jonesy smiled.

"Yeah mom, you really did yourself in." Nikki pushed her food around, and looked down at her feet the whole time. Emma laughed nervously and squeezed her husbands hand.

"Well I'm glad we all had a chance to sit down." Mrs. Wong said bitterly, changing the mood with her words. "Let's get down to brass tacks." She pushed a paper towards the middle of the table, towards Nikki. Nikki picked it up and immediately put it down.

"Oh God…" Nikki closed her eyes. "Oh God mom!" she handed the paper to Jonesy.

"Nikki you had it sent to the house! Ohhhh man!" He smacked his forehead. In his hands was her 'First Prenatal Appointment Reminder on November 21st with Dr. Gomes.' And her parents read it! And now they knew. Everyone knew. Jonesy's step mother and father looked around perplexed. "Emma, dad, this is Nikki's first prenatal appointment reminder… the Wong's know." There was an awkward silence which seemed like forever.

"Well…" Emma started, looking at Mrs. Wong, "What now?"

"What now! What now! I will tell you what now! Nikki is moving to the states to be with my sister and giving that baby up for adoption! She will finish this year out in high school, and then we will drive her to Minnesota with my sister where that baby will be adopted out. And your son in the mean time is not to see our Nikki."

"Mother you bitch! I won't. I can't! I would rather be homeless than to give this baby up!" Nikki got up from her seat and stormed out the front door.

"Mr and Mrs Wong, with all due respect, we will take Nikki in. Our son and your daughter are dead set on raising this child and I would never want them to do something they may regret. Having a child at seventeen is not ideal, but they will have this child and they will do a damn good job!" Emma yelled. She stared Mrs. Wong straight in the eye and didn't falter.

"Easy for you to say, your 'son' isn't a straight A student. This may be the best he can do with his life, having a child at seventeen, but not our Nikki. She could have a future." Mrs. Wong also didn't break eye contact. Jonesy looked around uneasily, before heading after Nikki.

"Well then, we officially move Nikki in this weekend. For the next two days, she will stay with us until my wife and I can come get her things. Is that understood?" Mr. Garcia joined in, for the first time since he found out ready to truly be a grandfather.

"Fine. But from now on she is your problem and our disgrace." Mr. Wong said apathetically.

"Well I can see we have outstayed our welcome. We will be back to fetch Nikki's things this Saturday. Good day to you both." Emma and Mr. Garcia both stood up and headed toward the front door.

*************************MEANWHILE**********************************

"Nikki!" Jonesy yelled after her. She stopped, and hung her head, obviously crying. "Nikki please. I love you and I don't care what your mother or father say, this is our child and not theirs. They said that the only reason my parents agreed to keep this baby was because they knew I wasn't doing anything with my life, and that you actually had a future…"

"Jonesy…" Nikki interrupted.

"No, no let me finish. It's true, you do have a future Nikki, and I ruined it by getting you pregnant. So if you want to have an abortion or give the baby up for adoption then I would understand. I will be here for you no matter what decision you make."

"Oh, so is that what you want Jonesy? You want me to give this baby up!"

"No!!! Nikki you don't understand. I meant that I wont stand in the way of your perfect future, because your parents have a point." Jonesy looked down at the ground, and a tear fell off his cheek.

"Jonesy, this is my future. This baby, and you." Nikki took his head in her hands, and their tear stained eyes met. He leaned down to kiss her and she met his kiss. "I love you." She shared when they broke off.

"I love you too Nikki, and I want this baby more than anything I have ever wanted." Just then Emma and Jonesy's dad huffed out of the Wong House.

"Nikki, you are staying with us." Emma stated harshly. "We are picking up your personal belongings on Saturday. Right now we made off with enough clothes to last you until Sunday, provided from your mother. Now get in the car." The family went in, and no one said a word the whole way home.


	3. Month 3

Jonesy held Nikki's hand as they stuck the ultrasound wand up her private area. She didn't even flinch. They both looked intently at the screen, until they saw something that resembled a baby. It was small, with nubs for hands and feet, but there it was bouncing around.

"Here are its arms, and there is its head, and here, darling, is the beating heart." The midwife looked and the couple and smiled. Jonesy was in shock. "Here, let me do this…" she pressed a button and EKG lines showed up, showing the baby's heart rate. Then came the audio.

Bum-bum, Bum-bum, Bum-bum, Bum-bum it went. "178 beats per minute," she smiled, "that's a good rate for being nine weeks." Jonesy squeezed Nikki's hand.

"Yeah…." Nikki faked a smile and squeezed Jonesy's hand back. The midwife printed up a few shots of the fetus and then marked a few things on her clip board.

"Have you been taking prenatal vitamins?" The midwife asked intently.

"Uhhhh…. No?" Nikki asked.

"Okay I will write you a script. You NEED to take one a day from here on out."

"If I don't will it hurt the baby?"

"Well, I will say this, you should have been taking then since before you got pregnant, but it's better to start late than never." She smiled at the two, and handed Jonesy the script. "Now, you get dressed, your next appointment is on December 19th. Taa-taa!" And she left.

The move went surprisingly well. Mrs. Wong let Jen, Emma and Diego in with their boxes and didn't say a word the whole time. They packed all of Nikki's clothes and the couple sentimental items she had, and they were out of there in a little over two hours, and without even one underwear joke. When they got back to the Garcia household, Nikki packed everything neatly into Jonesy's drawers. It was all so automatic, like it was the way things were for a long time. Nikki and Jonesy now shared a bed, since the cat was out of the bag and it's not like she could get pregnant again. They spent more time at home and less time at the mall, Nikki only going if she had to work, which her hours got cut due to her condition, and Jonesy would stay home with Kylie, 'practicing.' And now she was nine weeks, had the first snapshots of the baby, and everything was seemingly perfect. Jonesy loved her to pieces, he was constantly giving her backrubs and talking to her belly. But she didn't feel so perfect. Caitlin all of the sudden became too busy, or so it seemed, since Nikki never saw her save for the few times she would stop by the Khaki Barn with food and lemonade. The clones wouldn't talk to her for fear of her pregnant rage, which she had lashed out with a few times, and since the whole school knew she was 'Juno' she didn't think it mattered. All she had was Jonesy, Jen, Emma and Kylie, who she couldn't stand to be around.

"Jonesy, I cant stand your five month old sister how can I stand a newborn!" Nikki hissed. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her lately, she was meaner than usual, and the constant hurt on Jonesy's face broke her heart.

"Baby, it's hard, but I have been reading a lot of pregnancy and parenting books and also taking care of Kylie while you are at work, I'm positive we can do this. And if for the first few weeks you need to recover, I will be here for you and the baby both. So don't worry, for the first time in my life I have this figured out." Jonesy laid her down on the bed and rubbed her back. "Now you need to calm down, you're too stressed and too much stress is bad for both you and the baby." He continued to rub her back and shoulders.

"Jonesy you are too good to me." Nikki smiled.

"I have to be, you are carrying my child, and that is a big stress on your body. I need to make you feel good, so the baby can feel good too." He kissed her shoulders and neck, and then laid down next to her. "Now good night sweet pea, you need to sleep."

* * *

School was a disaster. It wasn't the teasing, it was the whispering behind her back. Things like "I bet she's faking it" and "I heard Jonesy isn't even the real dad, some A&F greeter is, they did it when she was drunk, my cousin's friend was there" and the worst "Jonesy is so going to leave her." Jonesy didn't listen to them, he had enough on his plate and was positive that Nikki never cheated on him with an A&F Greeter God. Nikki on the other hand was so frazzled already with hormones it took all she had to not cry in the middle of classes.

"She ignores Jonesy all day at school! She spends lunch in her calculus class and practically runs to her next class." Caitlin noted by the lockers.

"When she's not at work, they practically lock themselves in their room. We've lived in the same house for almost a month and I only see her when she's running to the bathroom. You don't see me hanging out with Jonesy at school, I see him enough."

"But… he needs her. People are starting to talk, saying that the aren't together because she cheated on him and that they also have never had sex. In fact, I haven't even seen Nikki in awhile…. Sometimes I stop in at her work but she never comes to the lemon anymore. I see Jonesy way more than I see her, and I only see him half as much as I used to."

Wyatt walked up looking perplexed. "Guys… I've been thinking. We haven't been so great to Nikki and Jonesy. I mean, they need us right now, and although they haven't been reaching out to us they shouldn't have to. Lets do something nice for them. I mean, Nikki's parents threw her out on her ass. She must really be going through it."

"OHHHH good idea Wyatt!" Caitlin squeaked. "Nikki deserves a day of pampering!"

"Ummm… I'm not sure that's…." Jen started.

"OH THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN!" Caitlin ran off.

"It's going to be interesting….." Jen rebutted to Wyatt.

"Yeahhh…" Wyatt droned. "I'll take Jonesy out to a hockey game. He isn't playing this season because he wants to be available for Nikki."

"He's a good guy." Jen added. "She's due on July 2nd and it's only December 8th so she still has a long way. Oh man… two babies in the house a year apart. Fun fun fun!"

The bell to get to the next class rang and the two teens parted ways, only two more periods to go.

* * *

Nikki's head was on the desk on the counter of The Khaki Barn. "Ughhh" she groaned, "Life sucks…" The clones snuck up behind her and Chrissy put her arms around her.

"Nikki cheer up!!!!! You're having a baby!" She gushed

"Yeah Nikki! You're so totally the talk of the school!" Kirsten glowed.

"Yeah! So which Greeter God is the baby daddy!!!" Kristen chirped

"UGH GUYS!!!" Nikki banged her head on the desk "The dad is Jonesy! I never had drunken sex with a Greeter God! Me and Jonesy are still together!"

"Then why don't we ever see him! Or you two together at school. Shouldn't he want to be around his pregnant girlfriend!"

"OH MY GOD DO YOU GUYS EVER STOP BEING SO ANNOYING! ARGHHH!" Nikki wailed

"No wonder he doesn't want to be around her" Kristen whispered, and the clones chuckled and left Nikki alone.

"OH MY GOD Nikki!" Caitlin scampered in "Nikki!"

"As if the day could get any worse…" Nikki groaned.

"Oh Nikki you need some R&R! Lets go get massages! Come on you could use some pampering."

"Jonesy gives me a massage every night." Nikki moaned with her head still on the counter "I don't need a fancy massage Caitlin I need a break."

"A break from what! We haven't seen you at the lemon for weeks! You've been looking majorly depressed. Come onnnn it will be fun! Just me you and Jen! Even Jen says she hardly sees you and you live there now!"

"Oh my God you live with Jonesy?" The clones squealed "How ROMANTIC!" They all jumped up and down in unison.

"On second thought…. Let's get that massage now." Caitlin and Nikki walked out of the Tacky Barn and went to the spa.

"Oh Nikki! I can't want to plan your baby shower!" Caitlin bubbled during their massage.

"Caitlin, I'm only 11 weeks, I have 29 weeks to go. 29 long, agonizing, excruciating…. Ughhhh." Nikki felt defeated.

"Ohh this is so exciting!"

"How did you talk me into this again?"

* * *

Back at 'home' in Jonesy's room was the only place Nikki felt normal, even more so tonight that Jonesy was out at a hockey game with Wyatt. She put on some relaxing music and turned off her brain for awhile, away from school and the Tacky Barn and everyone constantly checking up on her like she was some kind of mental patient. Even Jonesy, although he meant well, was trying her nerves. She told him she needed time away from him but it just upset him.

"I need you now Nikki. I don't care about the whispers or the rumors or anything else. I just can't do this without you. It's bad enough I never see you at school, where people talk. I stick up for you but people think I'm just saving face, trying to defend the fact that I still love you even though left me to have another mans baby."

"I know Jonesy, but it makes me feel better to pretend that I'm not going through this. I'm such a disgrace to my family."

"Who cares about your family. They left you in your time of need, we're all you need now."

Now, away from all that, alone in 'her' room. It felt so good to be alone, like she is in calculus, just her, some nerds and the teacher. There no one talks down to her or treats her like a basket case or even brings it up. If they know, they don't mention it or whisper about it. And that felt good. Nikki got up and went into the bathroom, running the bath water. She seeped in it with her headphones on and relaxed her pain away.


	4. Month 4

Finally it was Christmas break, and the last week of it. The holidays were a nightmare, her first without her family. She didn't get a phone call or a card. Nikki would work evening shift, and the rest of the time she would stay in her room. She could never sleep anymore, between Jonesy's snoring and her pregnancy induced insomnia she was lucky if she could get three hours a night. She was reduced to sleeping during lunch period. Still, none of the nerds say anything, probably too scared. Also, she was still throwing up, although it wasn't near as much. "I'm fifteen weeks and I'm STILL yaking. Does it ever get better?" she would complain to Emma, her go to girl for real pregnancy related things, not whatever crap Jonesy would read in What to Expect When You're Expecting, or whatever his pregnancy book du jour is. She's lost fifteen pounds since she's been pregnant due to the throwing up, and her decreased appetite, but her midwife said it was okay, the time to gain weight was about now, the 1st trimester isn't so important for weight gain, and the baby gets what it needs no matter what, and she's been taking her prenatal vitamins. Life could not be more complicated. Jonesy tried very hard, but he couldn't understand what Nikki was going through, how stressful it was on her body and life. She finally got it through to Jonesy that she needed as much alone time as possible after the hockey game with Wyatt. This whole break he's stayed out of her hair, spending his days at the mall. When Jen wasn't at work she would spend girl time with her mom and Nikki.

Nikki woke up from the living room couch from Robbie jumping on it "ROBBIE!" she screamed, "YOU'RE GONNA HURT THE BABY!"

Jonesy came running out of the kitchen "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Nikki what did he do?" Nikki could hear the worry dripping from his breath. She shuddered.

"Oh, he was jumping on the couch and woke me up, I was overreacting." Nikki blushed and rolled over onto her back. "I'm sorry Robbie." Robbie just looked at her like a deer caught in headlights, until running up the stairs when Jonesy came for him with a wooden spoon. "I'm sorry Jonesy, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't realize you were even home."

"I'm doing what you asked of me, giving you some time. I read in Frankly Pregnant that some women get repulsed by their partners when they become pregnant and I don't want you to be too repulsed by me." He smiled coyly.

Nikki smiled and him and nodded. "I suppose that sounds about right. Thanks for being so understanding, it's a tough time for me. With my parents and…"

"It's okay Nikki, you don't have to explain, I read all about it in Breathe: A Guy's Guide to Pregnancy." Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Right. Well since I'm up and it's…." she glanced over at the digital clock "…4:15 pm… heh..' she chuckled "guess I've been sleeping a long time."

"Yeah… you passed out at 5am watching "Aliens Attack 4: Revenge of the Earthlings." Jonesy leaned down and kissed her on the cheek "I'm glad you finally got some sleep."

"With your snoring it's a wonder I can sleep in bed at all! I'm sleeping on the couch from now on!"

"I do not snore!" Jonesy pouted and crossed his arms.

"What, do you record yourself?" Nikki mused, ruffling his hair. "Let's watch a movie, I'm up you're up and we're both here." Nikki took him by the hand and led him upstairs. "I'm down for 'When Larry met Hallie,' I'm in a romantic sappy kind of mood." Nikki grinned, and put the DVD in the player. She sat with her back against the bed and pulled him down to her. "Jonesy…" she sighed elated, and cuddled up next to him. Five minutes into the movie he was snoring. "Ugh…." Nikki slapped her forehead and slipped out from under his arm, putting her chin on her arms apparently pissed off. "Fuckin Jonesy" she thought "I hardly see him anymore and he falls asleep on me." Nikki got on the computer in the room and signed onto AIM, getting a plethora of chat boxes.

Dude Von Dudenstein: What's up bra! When do we find out if we're getting a little dude or dudette in the crew?

NikkiWong213: February 14th. Perfect timing, right?

Dude Von Dudenstein: Sweeeeeeeet…

* * *

So Totally Caitlin: NIKKI!!! LONG TIME NO TALK HOW ARE UUUUU!!!!!

NikkiWong213: wake me up when it's over. Cant I just go into a coma until then?

So Totally Caitlin: NIKKIIIIIII! OMG! don't say that!

NikkiWong213: You try being pregnant. It bites.

So Totally Caitlin: I'm sorry Nikki. At least Jonesy seems excited!

NikkiWong213: He does?

So Totally Caitlin: YA!! Hes worried about u to. Wyatt sed hes seen u sleeping in calculus class at lunch… yikes…

NikkiWong213: Yeah… like I said, it bites.

So Totally Caitlin: Well dun worry! U will be fine!

NikkiWong213: Thanks… I hope so too.

* * *

GuitarMan92: Hey Nikki!

NikkiWong 213: Hey Wyatt.

GuitarMan92: Been a rough couple of months, huh?

NikkiWong213: You could say that.

GuitarMan92: How are you and Jonesy?

NikkiWong213: He's giving me 'space,' something he read about in one of the millions of pregnancy books he's been reading. Every little thing and he's like 'Oh I read about that in this book! It's because of blah blah blah.' It would be cute if I didn't hear it every five minutes we're together.

GuitarMan92: He's excited, nothing wrong with that.

NikkiWong213: Well whatever he has, I hope I catch it soon.

GuitarMan92: I'm sorry Nikki, if you ever need to talk to someone not tooooo closely related to the pregnancy, you know where to come

NikkiWong213: Thanks Wyatt, means a lot

* * *

JediMastrDarth: Congratulations Nikki!

NikkiWong213: Hey…. Thanks…

JediMastrDarth: The calculus lunch crew congratulate you too, we'd tell you in person but Mr. Kim told us to leave you alone.

NikkiWong213: Thank you Darth, it means a lot

JediMastrDarth: No problem Nikki!

Nikki shut down the computer and took a deep breath. "Only 25 more weeks… ughhhh," she laid down on the bed and watched the rest of the movie while Jonesy slept on the floor.

* * *

Jonesy could not sit still in his Biology class. He could feel the eyes burning a hole in his head. He looked around, but no one seemed to be looking at him directly.

"Mr. Garcia." Mrs. Randal glared, "Do you care to tell us what the parts of the cell are?"

"The nucleus, the robosomes, the Golgi somethings, motorchondria, lysodroids…" he muttered.

"That's enough Mr. Garcia. You were close I will give you that…" He sunk in his chair and waited for the bell to ring for lunch.

"There's the dude whose having a baby with that weird chick."

"Poor sap got suckered into having a baby."

"I heard they don't even talk anymore and that she hates him. I mean, I haven't seen them together in a long time." Jonesy wanted to scream, and she's not even showing yet. The bigger she gets the worse it will get. Then he heard the worst one yet…

"The Chrissy told me that Nikki told her and Kristen and Kirsten at work that Jonesy tricked her into getting pregnant so that she wouldn't be able to leave him ever, I guess there was talk that she had a crush on some college dude at Banting…" Jonesy turned around and glared at the source, Blair Tchaikovsky.

"Did I say that too loud?" She giggled, and her friends joined her. Jonesy took off running toward Nikki's calculus class.

"Nikki!" He panicked, sliding and almost slipping into the classroom. The nerds looked at him like he was the crazy one. Nikki picked her head off the desk, still half asleep, drool on her chin.

"Jonesy…" she yawned, "What are you doing here? Brushing up on your math skills?" The nerds snickered.

"Nikki can I talk to you… outside?" he glared at the nerds as they watched them leave.

"People are talking Nikki!" Jonesy waved his arms wildly and had a panicked look on his face.

"Um… yeah? Welcome to my world, your point?" Nikki rolled her eyes and then glared at Tricia, who was walking very slowly by until she stopped at a locker, obviously ear hustling.

"We need to be seen together Nikki. Can you at least pretend you're happy, for me? People are saying that you hate me, and that you told the clones that I got you pregnant on purpose!" He heard Nikki say a swear word under her breath "What?"

"I did say that, but I was joking. Stupid clones, I forgot they don't get sarcasm."

"Did you say you liked a college dude at Banting?"

"No… that was made up." Nikki still glared at Tricia, who hadn't even touched the lock on the locker. "Tricia you can stop ear hustling, we know that isn't your locker. Jonesy and I are still together, I don't hate him, and he didn't get me pregnant on purpose. So you can leave now…."

Jonesy turned around. "Yeah Tricia, take this with your picture phone." He reached down and gave Nikki a long and passionate kiss, which she returned. Tricia rolled her eyes and continued walking. "See Nikki? Was that so hard?"

"No, it's just I like to sleep in here. The nerds talk about War Star and play with Magick cards and they leave me alone. I would so much rather be in there than in the stupid lunch hall getting talked about. I don't know how you do it."

"I never listened until today. Blair said…"

"Blair is a gossip. She's as bad as Tricia and Heather. Jonesy we're going to be talked about, I'm the Juno of high school. It's the years biggest scandal. The best thing you can do is not care. Come here Jonesy." She took him in her arms and snuggled her head in his chest. "Come on, we'll go to the mess hall together."

* * *

"Okay Clones, why did you add onto my joke? As much as I wish there was a college man from Banting knocking my door down, Jonesy is going through enough."

"What are you talking about Nikki?" Kirsten asked

"Yeah, all we did was say that you said Jonesy admitted to getting you pregnant on purpose." Kristen chimed in

"I was being sarcastic. He didn't admit that, and I'm sure he didn't intentionally get me pregnant. I was on the patch. What did he do, replace my patch with a nicotine patch?" Nikki laughed. "No. I was just unlucky."

"Nikki don't say that! A baby is a blessing and a miracle!" Kirsten and Kristen squealed.

"Riiiight. Just go do what you guys do and leave me alone." Nikki laid her head down on the counter and sighed.

* * *

"Eat eat eat!" Jonesy playfully yelled at Nikki at the dinner table. "The midwife said that you need to start gaining weight!" He started fitting big forkfuls of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"JONESY!" Nikki whined with her mouth full, "You do understand I'm not REALLY eating for two right?" Her cheeks were stuffed, she looked like a chipmunk. Robbie snapped a picture with his camera phone. "I have been eating!"

"She's right Jonesy she has been. Leave her alone." Emma winked at Nikki while Jonesy pouted.

"So Nikki what is in exactly two weeks?" Jonesy questioned, beaming from ear to ear.

"Um finals?" Nikki looked at Jonesy, puzzled.

"No! February 14th is the day we get to see if we're having a hot dog or a hamburger!"

"YEY!" Jen cheered "I totally forgot guys! I'm so excited!"

"How exciting." Emma smiled. Nikki just kept stuffing her face, keeping quiet. "Nikki, do you want a hot dog or a hamburger?"

"I don't care. I guess a hot dog, because a hamburger can get pregnant at 16 and disgrace her family!"

"Nikki…" Emma cooed. "Things happen. I'm sorry your parents aren't here for you right now but once the baby is out it's all love from there. We're all here for you, and we love you." Emma walked over to her and hugged her, soothing out her hair. Jonesy put his hand over Nikki's.

"It's just, I only had four rules: don't drink, don't smoke, get good grades, and whatever else you do, DON'T GET PREGNANT!" Nikki mimicked the last part in her mom's voice.

Emma kept on hugging her. "It's okay baby… it's okay. You're so mature I keep forgetting that you're only 16. It will be okay I promise."

Nikki kept on stuffing her face, trying not to talk or cry. "Why did no one ask me!" Jonesy cracked.

"And do you want a hot dog or a hamburger, Jonesy?" Jen obliged sarcastically.

"I don't care as long as it's healthy." Jonesy recited proudly. Everyone rolled their eyes.

After dinner was over, Nikki, Jonesy and Jen went up to Jonesy's room and talked. Nikki laid down and yawned, Jonesy took a seat by the computer and Jen sat on the ground. For awhile no one said much of anything, but it wasn't awkward. Jen finally broke the silence, something about the weather and the upcoming weekend, Nikki wasn't paying attention.

"Oh my God Jonesy come here!" she jabbered excitedly. Jonesy rolled his chair over to her. "Here," she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "do you feel that?"

"No feel what?" Jonesy pressed harder

"The baby is moving! You don't feel it! It feels like muscle spasms…"

"NO!" Jonesy pouted, pressing even harder.

"Oh…. Well it stopped. Ouch Jonesy be gentle!"

Jonesy pouted and loosened up but didn't take his hand off, in fear it would start again. Jen ran over and placed her hands on Nikki's stomach.

"Did it just move? Jen squealed

"Yeah I think it moved its head…"

"I FELT IT! IN YOUR FACE JONESY!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jonesy moaned, "Get out Jen!" he got up and shoved her out. "I'm jealous. It's not her baby it's mine!"

"As soon as you took your hand off the baby started moving again" Nikki laughed "I think it hates you.

Jonesy put his hands back on her stomach and the baby immediately stopped. It was playing games with daddy. "Great my baby loves everyone but me." he pouted. Nikki put a hand on his cheek and leaned up to kiss him.

"Just means it loves you the most."


	5. Month 5

Emma, Jen, Jonesy's father and Jonesy all stood in the darkened room. It was February 14th, the most romantic day of the year. Nikki was twenty weeks and two days pregnant, and it was now time for the anatomy scan. The ultrasound tech put that cold goo on her stomach, and placed the scanner on her stomach. Instantly, a silhouette of a head showed up.

"Awww it's sucking it's thumb!" The tech, whose name-tag said M. Harrison. Jen and Emma oh'd and aw'd. "Okay now let me take measurements…." she smiled.

Jonesy took Nikki's hand and bit his lip. "And here is the moment we've all been waiting for! A baby Nikki or a baby Jonesy!"

"Oh God…" The girls all slapped their foreheads in unison.

"Hold still…." M. Harrison said. "Okay here is the moment." She placed the cold wand on Nikki's stomach and everyone looked intently on the screen.

"Oh well I know already." Emma laughed. Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"Me too." Jonesy sighed. "Miss Harrison, there are three lines. I'm having a girl."

"Yes! Congratulations dad! It's a girl!" M. Harrison smiled. Jonesy squeezed Nikki's hand and beamed from ear to ear "I'm having a daddy's girl!"

"Yey…." Nikki smiled, exasperated. "A daddy's girl…" Emma and Jen both glared at her.

"Nikki…" Jen sighed. It was hard enough living with a ghost, but when the ghost tried to ruin her step-brothers happiness it was almost too much. "Don't rain on our parade please. You are having a baby girl Nikki!"

"I'm sorry… I really did want a girl. I'm just still mad about my parents…" M. Harrison kept on taking measurements.

"Okay well dolls, your daughter is measuring 21 weeks!"

"But I'm only 20 weeks and 2 days!"

"Yes! She's measuring ahead!"

Emma and Jen both smiled, and Jonesy looked so relieved. "See Nikki! I told you it would all be okay!" He leaned down and kissed her mouth.

Mr. Garcia just stood, he kept his eyes on his grand-daughter. "I see my grand-daughter sucking her thumb already. She's beautiful."

"Yes Grand-dad, she is!" M. Harrison smiled.

Jen and Emma held hands as Jonesy cleaned the gel off of Nikki's stomach.

* * *

Nikki put her hand on her stomach as she felt her daughter move around inside her. Jonesy still couldn't feel it from the outside yet, but Nikki sure could. It felt like her stomach muscles were spazzing out. "Jonesy you really don't feel this!" Nikki glared, and placed Jonesy's hand on her stomach for the 80 thousandth time.

"Umm…." Jonesy laughed awkwardly.

"JONESY!" Nikki realized that as soon as Jonesy's hands were on her stomach, baby girl stopped moving. "Just stay here with your hand, as soon as your hand goes on my stomach she stops moving." Nikki grumbled through clenched teeth. They waited for twenty minutes.

"Oh my God I felt it! I felt her move!" Jonesy laughed.

"Yes!!! She just did! Good job dad!" Nikki laughed and kissed him.

"Nikki you name her. I will give you names I like at the moment and you name her! I like Joanie Marie Garcia, Joanne Marie Garcia, or Joanna Marie Garcia." Jonesy beamed.

"Um Yeah…. No. I'm sorry Jonesy. Her name will either be Violette Evelina Wong-Garcia or Violette Eva Wong- Garcia."

"Wong-Garcia!" Jonesy moaned, "What that means is that you don't think we will be together forever! The Psychology of Baby Names told me so! Awww Nikki!"

"What? No! It's not like that!"

"If its not then the names are Violette Evelina Garcia or Violette Eva Garcia."

"Fine! I was just saying Wong-Garcia because we aren't married. But it's fine, you just have to marry me as soon as you turn eighteen." Nikki smiled, sure it would work.

"Um, Nikki I was planning on it anyway. Come on now I wont let our daughter's birth go in vain." Nikki shuddered again, and frowned. "What?" Jonesy pouted

"Nothing I just feel that naming a child's last name solely after its father's last name is so male chauvinist. I put in all the work and she gets your last name?"

"Nikki it's tradition. Just give me this I will give you anything else!" Jonesy asked in desperation.

"Anything? Fine you win. But you mean anything. So you will give me anything."

"Yes anything my doll." Jonesy smiled.

"Okay, but that means for _life_, and right now I want some lovin." Nikki laid down on the bed and smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Jonesy grinned and turned off the lights.

* * *

"Oh how cute Jonesy!" Caitlin blurted "A little daddy's girl!"

"Yeah dude… a baby Nikki to join the crew…. Sweeeeet…" Jude acknowledged.

"When I saw that ultrasound Jonesy, my heart melted! She was SO beautiful!" Jen shrieked.

"Yeah Jonesy, you did all right." Wyatt slapped him on the back.

"Thanks guys!" Jonesy smiled.

"Have you guys decided on a name!" Caitlin chirped

"Yeah I think I have," Nikki snuck up, "Violette Evelina WongGarcia. I kind of like it." She said the last name very fast, hoping Jonesy wouldn't catch it. He glared at her.

"Violette Evelina Garcia." He responded, still glaring.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! VIOLETTE!" Caitlin jumped "How cute!" Jonesy just smiled.

"Yeah, and I also felt her for the first time last week! She jumped for her dad." Jonesy put his arms behind his head proudly

"Puh-lease!" Nikki sneered "you had to keep your hand on my stomach for twenty minutes before she would move for you. Daddy's girl my butt. Jen felt her right away two weeks ago!" The rest of the gang snickered. "My placenta is anterior, meaning at the front of my belly and not the back, so she's harder to feel from the outside. It's not his fault he's not in tune with his sensitivity like a woman is." Nikki leaned down and kissed Jonesy on the cheek. "Well I'm off. I'm headed home. Bye guys!"

"Bye Nikki!" Everyone chimed in.

"Dude…" Jude smiled

"21 weeks and not even showing!" Caitlin clamored

"No, she is a little." Jen notified, "I mean this is her first pregnancy."

"Eeeeeeeeee!" Caitlin Squealed, "I'm so excited! Let's plan her baby shower!!!"

"Yeahh…" Jonesy uttered "I think I'm gonna head home…."

"Okay Jonesy!" Caitlin laughed.

"Bye dude!" Jude grinned.

"Bye Jude!" Jonesy grinned back.

"See ya buddy…" Wyatt laughed calmly.

* * *

Nikki sat awkwardly in her physics class, Violette wouldn't stop moving and it was very uncomfortable. Plus her brain just wasn't focused like it should be. "Now I know how Jonesy feels…" she laughed to herself. Emma told her it was just because all her brain cells were with the baby, but it didn't make Nikki feel better or even smart.

"Miss Wong?" Mr. Mathews asked "Is everything okay? Perhaps you need a bigger desk?" The class all laughed, and Mr. Mathews gave them all the eye until the quieted down.

"No, no Mr. Mathews, I'm just uncomfortable. I'll be okay!"

"Okay. So now lets go over the methods of charging static electricity. Mrs. Wong you go first. Name one."

"Ummmm…." Nikki trailed off, giving Mr. Mathews a lost gaze. "Charging by friction. Where the atoms of one thing come in close proximity to another and if the electron affinity is right, then static electricity will charge." Nikki smiled, happy that ALL her brain cells weren't with the baby.

"Good job!" Mr. Mathews smiled. "Natasha another one?"

Nikki trailed off into a day dream about how great it would be if her mother would have accepted her pregnancy with open arms. They could have gone shopping together, she would have been so proud to get a baby grand daughter. They could have stayed up late eating ice cream while her mother told her it would be all right, they would go through this together. Jonesy was great and all, but no one's approval could replace her mothers. "I gotta talk to her…" Nikki thought, but before she could come up with a plan, the bell to go home for the day rang. Nikki gathered her things and sighed. She promised Chrissy she would go to work at five today, but she was just so tired.

"Twenty-four weeks today huh Nikki?" Caitlin said from behind her. Nikki turned around to look at her

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Jonesy has a ticker on his myface." Caitlin beamed.

"Oh joy, now the whole world can document my pregnancy!"

"Nikki be nice to him! He's trying his hardest and actually succeeding at something! Jonesy is!"

"You're right, but I just wouldn't be me if I couldn't say things like that would I? I gotta keep my edge if I want to keep my sanity" Nikki smiled. 24 weeks today.


	6. Month 6

Nikki tried to button up her cargo pants, with no luck. "This is going to take some laying down action" she mused to herself. She laid down on the bed and tried to button them up that way, still no luck. Violette didn't like it either, whenever she came close to buttoning her pants, Violette would kick violently.

"Wow Nikki…." Jen laughed "Those are not going on. I'm surprised you could button them up as long as you could, 26 weeks is a long time to go. Come on, I'll see what my mom has."

"Oh no! I refuse to wear stupid maternity pants! They are hideous! They look like old woman pants." Nikki was still trying to squeeze her pants closed.

"Okay fine don't wear pants." Jen laughed

"OH! I remember a trick Jonesy told me about!" she jumped up and went to the desk, scrounging around in a drawer until she found what she was looking for, a rubber band. She pulled her pants up and then strung the rubber band through the hole where the button goes into, and wrapped both ends around the button. "There, good as new" Nikki smiled.

"Yes, but you're gonna need a longer shirt" Jen laughed. Nikki looked down and saw that her tank top barely covered her ghetto maternity pants and sighed.

"Okay, I'll buy a longer shirt. No big deal they make wife beaters long. Um, will you pick me up some at The Penalty Box, I'm not sure I want the whole mall seeing my makeshift ghetto maternity pants, they have enough to talk about."

"Yeah sure I will! No problem!" Jen smiled at her, and then looked down at her belly, watching it jump. "That is one active girl…"

"You're telling me" Nikki sighed, "she doesn't stop. I had enough problems sleeping before! Even the Mr. Kim and the calculus nerds are starting to stare. I mean they're far too nice, or scared, to say anything, but that used to be my safe haven. If I feel like a basket case there what else is left for me!" Nikki looked into Jen's shocked eyes "I'm sorry, I guess that was more of a vent."

"Nikki, we don't treat you like a basket case here, or at the lemon. My step dad even straightened Robbie out! I guess Jonesy told him he punched you in the stomach" Jen laughed.

"Hah, he did. But it was an accident, he was telling a story and stretched his arms out wide really fast, and I happened to be behind him. Jonesy saw and freaked out. Violette was fine, she probably thought it was fun."

"Yeah Jonesy turned into Mr. Protective 2009. Who knew?"

"He's always been protective. Remember when he thought I was cheating on him with that 'sweet sweet sweet' guy? It was cute" Nikki smirked and sat down on the computer chair "This is too crazy to me, in 14 weeks give or take, Jonesy and I are going to have a baby. I realized a few weeks ago, my 17th birthday was undermined by my anatomy scan. I've been so busy with this baby that I forgot I turned 17."

"Nikki! We baked you a cake!" Jen snorted

"Yeah I know, but the thing on everyone's mind, including mine, was the fact that I would find out the sex of my baby the next day. But I've been used to it, being born on the 13th of February, I've been undermined by Schmalentine's Day my whole life."

"It's a Saturday, where's Jonesy?"

"Hah, I challenged him to apply for a job and keep it until Violette was born, or else I'm moving out. He got a job at Papa McMurry's, and if he can't keep that easy job then he doesn't deserve to have a baby" Nikki sneered.

"You know, he's seemed to grow up a lot. I mean he reads now!" Jen smiled "Okay well I have to go to work, I'll pick up your extra long wife beaters. Ciao!' Jen kissed Nikki on the side of the mouth and left.

Nikki turned on the computer and signed onto to the messaging service.

* * *

JediMastrDarth: Nikki! Hi!

NikkiWong213: Hi Darth.

JediMastrDarth: How are you?

NikkiWong213: I'm okay. Still sleeping in calculus at lunch haha…

JediMastrDarth: Don't worry we hardly notice, we're too busy with our Magick cards. Plus Mr. Kim is so protective he wont let anyone but Jonesy sit close to you

NikkiWong213: You guys don't think I'm a basket case… right?

JediMastrDarth: No not at all! We all got together and said you were courageous. Especially since you're showing now

NikkiWong213: Well I have a long way to go Darth, I'm only going to get bigger. Pretty soon I probably wont be able to fit in the desk. Ugh. I just see you guys staring at my belly now…

JediMastrDarth: We like to pretend you're Amidala! We want to worship your Leia and Luke filled belly!

NikkiWong213: Um……. Thanks?

JediMastrDarth: Nikki I have to get to work, just know that we fellow members of the calculus lunch crew will always be here for you! Bye Nikki!

NikkiWong213: Thanks Darth, bye.

* * *

Papa McMurry's was not going so hot for Jonesy on his first day, but he was handling it. The owner of this franchise was very nice and understanding, unlike Jonesy's previous employers.

"It's okay Jonesy, it we will save this pizza with red sauce for the next customer, just remember Gourmet Pizzas have garlic sauce" his trainer, Lilly soothed him "It's easy to make this mistake on your first day."

"Yeah sorry…" Jonesy frowned

"Let me help you." She got the large crust off the shelf and put the garlic sauce and cheese on top of it. "Okay, now you put on the chicken" she said soothingly. Jonesy was almost in a trance. She was so beautiful. "Okay now the tomatoes, and now the green onions… okay now for the tricky part, the herb blend… Jonesy?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Ummmmmmm yeah! I totally got it! Gourmet pizza's equal red sauce unless specifically stated! Thanks Lilly!"

"No problem, ask if you need anything!" Lilly withdrew to the back of the restaurant to wash dishes.

"I'm doing this for my daughter and future wife…" Jonesy told himself, and got on the next order.

* * *

"I'm in my third trimester are you serious!" Nikki banged her had on the table next to the lemon.

"Nikki!" Caitlin squealed, "You've totally popped! You are too cute with your big belly and skinny body!" she smiled.

"Yeah Nikki, you look like you're wasting away!" Wyatt noted

"Duuuuuude…." Jude drew out, "Your belly freaks me out! I see it jumping by itself, so trippy bra!"

"Okay Wyatt I have gained 10 pounds since I first got pregnant, which is basically 25 pounds since I lost 15 pounds from the constant throwing up I did until 16 weeks. And Jude, she never stops moving, she's an active girl." Nikki laid her head down at the table and sighed.

"Oh Nikki! It's okay! Jonesy has kept the same job for a week! I don't know how, but I'm impressed!" Caitlin blurted

"Yeah, I guess his manager really likes him. Plus he has 'something to work for' as he says" Nikki smirked "Hey, sometimes ultimatums work!"

"You're evil bra…." Jude stated. "Now I gotta go dudes and dudettes, I got some skating to do." He took off on his skateboard, on his way to annoy Ron.

"Well don't you worry Nikki, Jen and I have been planning your baby shower for some time now! It's going to be on June 5th at your house!"

"Yeah Nikki, my step dad and mother said it was okay, we've sent out save the dates already, formal invites go out next month!" Jen put her arm around Nikki and smiled.

"Thanks guys… but it's only April 4th hah. Well I gotta get back to the Crappy Barn, they want me to model the maternity line, since I'm the only pregnant employee." Nikki kissed Jen on the cheek and went back to work.

"She's so totally cute!" Caitlin smiled

"Yeah, she really is." Jen agreed "But I have to go to work too sadly. See ya Caitlin!"

* * *

Principal Barstow called Nikki and Jonesy into his office and sat them down. "Cookie?" he offered, they declined. "Well okay then. I called you in here to talk to you both about your situation. It's not our business here at A. Y. Jackson Secondary School, but the staff feels you would be better off at Inglenook Community High School, smaller classes, bigger seats and there is a day care center." He handed the couple a brochure.

"Um, no." Nikki handed it right back "I'm pregnant Principal B, I'm not a leper. I don't need a 'special school' with a fancy day care. I'm doing fine in all my classes, keeping my A average, ask all my teachers. Despite my 'condition' I'm getting up every morning and coming to class. I don't seem to have a problem with Jackson Secondary, does Jackson Secondary have a problem with me?" Nikki used air quotes to define special school and condition. Jonesy was busy reading over the brochure, his newfound hobby, reading any literature doing with pregnancy.

"Well we just thought…"

"Define 'we'" Nikki questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, myself, your teachers, a lot of the staff, and even the school nurse."

"All my teachers?" Nikki held her gaze with him

"I can't discuss that with you. Now know this is just a suggestion, and whether you take it or not is up to you, we can't force you. We tried to get your parents in here but they wouldn't talk to us, either pair."

"Hey Nikki this place is only half as long as Jackson Secondary! You wake up later and leave earlier! Sweet!" Jonesy smiled until Nikki stuck her elbow in her ribs. Principal Barstow smiled.

"You two talk this over, maybe show your parents. And take care of yourself Nikki, you're stretching yourself thin. Stress isn't good for you right now." He led them out of his office and into the hallway.

"Can you believe that jerk? I'm so sick of getting special treatment, I'm pregnant not dying! Why not just ship me off to Siberia and forget I existed."

"Nikki it's not a bad idea, you get to sleep in and they take the baby."

"Jonesy please for once be on my team. I know you're all swept up in trying to understand what I'm going through but I'm not a textbook. I just want to get through school and relax until it's time to have Violette." She placed her hand on her stomach. "All your stupid reading did do something though" she smiled and lifted up her wife beater, showing him her ghetto maternity pants.

"Why don't you just buy a pair of maternity pants from The Khaki Barn?"

"Don't ever say that again and I think we'll be okay." Just then the bell rang for lunch, and Nikki and Jonesy walked to the mess hall. When they were together the whispers were easier to handle.

"Here comes Juno.."

"That poor shmuck, he's in for it now."

"My sister had a baby at 19 and it was bad enough for her. I couldn't even imagine having one at 17."

"I bet they don't last three days after the baby is born."

"I heard she's naming it Magenta… gross."

It didn't matter though, they had each other and that was good enough for them. They met Caitlin and Jude at their table and sat. Jen and Wyatt always had activities to do at lunch with student council and band practice.

"Congrats dude, you kept a job for two weeks! Awesome…" Jude drew out

"Yeah Jonesy! We're so proud of you!" Caitlin squealed. They took a seat and opened their lunches.

"Yeah be proud of Jonesy! He's the pregnant one whose had the same job the whole pregnancy and also kept an A average!" Nikki said sarcastically and kissed Jonesy on the cheek. "Oh yey Jonesy, a power bar, a banana, and a salad with the left over Newman's Ranch packet from King Burger that Jen didn't use. I'm going to start packing my own lunch from now on."

"You're totally harshing my mellow bra…" Jude said lazily.

Jonesy placed his hand on Nikki's stomach. "I think Principal B had a good point Nikki, you are stretching yourself too thin. You cant be wonder woman and also be pregnant."

"You guys talked to Principal B… duuuudeeee…"

"What did he want guys?" Caitlin blinked

Nikki handed her the pamphlet. "He wants me to go to some school for pregnant teens. I'm told him I'm pregnant and not a leper. It's ridiculous. I guess I'm not good enough for this school anymore because I'm having a baby!" she raged, and her eyes turned to little slits.

Jonesy put his arm around her. "I think its not a bad idea, but it's her decision of course."

"That's right! Don't let Principal B make you feel like less than a human for having a baby!"

"Duuuuude! School is only half as long. Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet! And they have an open kitchen! Man I'm totally the wrong gender right now…" Jude said in awe. Nikki and Caitlin rolled their eyes.

"How's the baby Juno?" Tara Johansen walked by and snickered

"She's great, thanks for asking." Nikki flipped her off, Tara's friends gasped

"Bitch don't be bitter at me because I don't look like a cow."

"Hey! She's a beautiful cow!" Jonesy blurted, and Nikki slapped the back of his head "No no I didn't mean that! I meant she's not a cow!"

"Yeah TARA she's not a cow she's gorgeous! So go bug someone else!" Caitlin stepped up.

"Riiiiight… well I'm bored here. Come on girls." They giggled and left.

"Wowwwwww… that was harsh." Jude commented

"Yeah I'm used to it. At least she had the balls to say it to my face. No thanks to loser over here. A beautiful cow. Thanks a lot Jonesy!"

"What! You are my beautiful cow" he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks…"

"You guys are sooo totally cute!" Caitlin said in her valley girl tone.

"Yeah soooo totally cute!" Nikki copied in that same tone. Then the bell rang.

* * *

Emma, Nikki and Jen were in the kitchen baking cookies. "Ugh school is a disaster!" Nikki blurted through bites of cookie dough.

"What's wrong honey?" Emma asked, concerned

"Yeah babe what's up?" Jen soothed Nikki's hair back and patted the belly

"It's a jungle out there. I can't walk three steps without people staring and talking."

"Oh honey" Emma soothed, "it's going to be okay. We have a big family, we will take care of you and baby Violette."

"Yeah Nikki, we're here for you, and Caitlin and Wyatt and Jude… well maybe not so much Jude because he's off in his own world hah. But Caitlin, Wyatt and I am. You'll get through this. Wyatt and Jonesy defend your honor all the time from snickering jocks. Now come on, more cookie dough!!! How much have you gained?"

"Right now I'm about 28 weeks and I'm up 18 pounds from when I first got pregnant. The midwife says I'm gaining at a good pace seeing as I lost so much the first 15 weeks."

"Good job girl! God 12 more weeks I cant believe it. I remember it like it was just yesterday that Robbie was yelling for us." Emma laughed

"Yeah… if only time was like that for me…"

"More cookie dough?" Jen offered

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

_authors note: Inglenook Community High School is an actual high school in Toronto, but i didnt want to do enough research to see if there really was a school for pregnant teens there, like they have all over California hah. It's not a school for pregnant teens, its a school for gifted teens but whatever its my story i can do what i want... i cant believe how fast im putting this out, only months 7-10 to go... im running out of ideas ;]  
_


	7. Month 7

"Aw look at that waddle! How cute!" Kristen screamed

"Aw look at that black eye! How cute!" Nikki proposed

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The clones squealed and ran away.

Wyatt walked in with his coffee "How goes it?"

"Hey Wyatt, I'm good. Tired. My energy has been sucked out of me this week. I fell asleep in physics yesterday. I mean, as if Mr. Mathews needs more of a reason to talk down to me. I mean, all my teachers think they're being nice but they're making me feel like a pariah. The kids were bad enough, and the bigger I get the worse it gets!" Nikki laid her head on the desk.

Wyatt ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry Nikki. Whenever I hear something I always stick up for you. Caitlin, Jen and Jonesy too… Probably Jude, but he doesn't seem to ever listen to anything hah."

"Oh Nikki!! We got the invitation to your baby shower!" Kirsten wailed

"Yeah Nikki! We're so totally going!" Kristen hollered

"Okay RSVP to Caitlin or Jen…" Nikki yelled back, then focused her attention on Wyatt "great just what I need at my baby shower…"

"I got the invite too, it was pretty cute."

"Yey!" she faked

"I know this is tough on you Nikki. Have you heard from your mom or anyone?"

"Nope." Nikki looked away, out the window to the mall, and sighed. "Look at all those people. I'm going to end up like Yummy Mummy… bitter and alone." she thought to herself. She must have been stuck in her day dream because when she snapped out of it Wyatt was giving her a weird look.

"Ohhhh-kay… well I gotta get back to the Burger Shack, hit me up anytime you need me!" Wyatt gave her a hug and waved as he walked away. Nikki walked over to where the summer tank top display was and pretended to tidy it up. "Maybe I should just give this baby up. Life would be so much easier and my parents would love me again. Oh but Jonesy, he's so excited. He takes care of Kylie and changes her diaper and makes her bottles…" Nikki's thoughts were interrupted by Chrissy.

"You okay Nikki?" her big eyes gazed into Nikki's

"Yeah I'm fine! Never better!" Nikki looked back down at the station and started unfolding and refolding the tank tops, and putting them in order by color and size, trying to ignore Chrissy and her pity.

"You must be extra tired though."

"I'm not taking my maternity leave until she's here. Chrissy I'm fine really, I'm pregnant I'm not dead." Nikki made extra effort not to look back at her.

"Yeah well I know… but I just don't want you to burn out. School, work and being pregnant must be hard." Chrissy put a hand on Nikki's shoulder

"No, what's going to be hard is school, work and a screaming baby. Just let me enjoy my me time right now."

"Okay Nikki, you're doing great… and if you… never mind." She walked off and sighed

Nikki went back to organizing, with just her and her thoughts.

* * *

Jonesy and Jude were at a hockey game, the Toronto Maple Leafs vs. the New Jersey Devils. As usual, it was very loud. The boys were hootin and hollerin for the Maple Leafs, and eating their three dollar hot dogs and drinking their 2 dollar sodas.

"Duuuuude… you can say good-bye to this once that little dudette comes out, bro. No more fun for you ever!"

"Nah man, it'll be cool. I'll still be here, but with a little pink bundle. My girl is going to grow up on hockey and food, just like her father! It'll be great!" Jonesy said, daydreaming.

"Whatever you say bro… YEAH GO LUKE!!!!!!!!! YOU TAKE THAT PUCK!" Jude yelled and the crowd cheered. The two soon got reabsorbed into the game.

* * *

"NINE MORE WEEKS EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Caitlin jumped up and down

"Yey me!" Nikki snorted. The six friends were all chillin at the Lemon.

"Well at least one of us is excited" Jen smiled

"Hey I am too man! In nine weeks there is going to be a new edition to this table, and she's going to be the most beautiful one too." Jonesy gloated, with his index finger pointed matter of factly.

"Yeah, if she doesn't get any of your genes" Nikki snubbed, and laid her head down on the table "Arughhh these pregnancy headaches are killing me! Between these and the horrible heart burn, I just want to shrivel up into a ball and sleep until I go into labor. Not to mention how much my back hurts from being on my feet all day!" Violette was kicking and punching away, which wasn't making anything better. Nikki felt like a big, bloated, fat slob. "I just want it to be over, isn't 31 weeks enough?"

"Thank God you aren't an elephant bra…" Jude pointed out, "they are pregnant for two years! Heh heh heh…"

"Well that's an uplifting thought. But I gotta 'waddle' back to work. I'll catch you guys later." Nikki got up and waddled back to The Khaki Barn, with her hand on her back.

"Hah, she is waddling" Jude observed, and Jen hit him on the back of the head. "What, she said it bra!"

"Oh but it's the cutest little waddle in the world!" Caitlin stammered "I just want to eat her up!"

"How has Nikki been at home?"

"Fine" Jen affirmed

"Crazy" Jonesy asserted

"Oh Jonesey she has not been crazy. You try dealing with all those hormones, plus her mom isn't here for her, it must be scary. I mean my mom is a good substitute but nothing can replace the real thing. I have noticed she's been snarkier towards you than usual but come on, girl's got a four pound bowling ball in her belly!"

Jude started laughing hysterically "A FOUR POUND BOWLING BALL! HAHHHHAAHAHAHHAH!!!"

Jen glared at him. "Stop. I'm being serious."

"She's carrying so cute too!" Caitlin harped from her station "She's all belly! I love when pregnant girls are all belly! My cousin gained weight all over… yikes. By the end she looked like the blob. Her son is adorable though."

"That's my Nikki, seven months pregnant and still the prettiest girl in the world" Jonesy smiled. Wyatt stuck a finger in his mouth like he was pretending to gag.

"Well man, I'm off to the Burger Shack, I'll be seeing ya!" He clapped Jonesy on the shoulder and left.

"I should go too…" Jonesy gleamed "I have the day off and I want to bug Nikki at work all day. Later Jude, Caitlin!"

"Later dude!"

"Bye Jonesy!"

* * *

"Oh my God Jonesy go home!" Nikki demanded

"Nope, I'm staying right here and keeping watch on my bun in the oven."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHH!" came a reply from the peanut gallery, the clones in the back.

"Jonesy she's fine! She isn't going to run off… as much as I'd like that" she muttered the last part, but Jonesy still heard it.

"Nope, I'm staying right here with little Joanie."

"Um that's not her name."

"I know, but she's going to be a mini-me and it will be her nickname."

"God help us all!" Nikki rolled her eyes.

Jonesy got down on a knee and put his ear up to her belly. Violette went quiet again. "What's that? 'Mommy's a jerk?' Yeah little Joanie I know"

"Stop that!" Nikki laughed and pushed him away "She did not say that! She said that her daddy is annoying and to go home!"

"Whatever dude, she loves her daddy the most." This brought on another round of 'awwwwwhhhhs' from the peanut gallery. Nikki glared at them and they pretended to get busy.

"Yeah, her Greeter God daddy" Nikki winked

"Hey that's not funny man!" Jonesy pouted

"You know I'm just teasing, I would die more than I already am if I was unsure of who fathered her. You're the only man I've ever been with… so far" she stated coyly

"So far!!!! You aren't funny. I'm going home." Jonesy huffed off.

Nikki blew kisses at him "Good bye Jonesy-Wonesy, I looveeeee youuuuuu" she teased. "Finally, peace at last." she thought "I see Jonesy enough at home I definitely don't need him bugging me at work. Maybe I'll bother him at his work… hah." She went back to silently hanging up the summer dresses.

* * *

Jonesy was washing the dishes at Papa McMurry's. He heard the bell ring, which meant a new customer walked in, and he peeked around the corner. It was Nikki. He kept an eye on her, wanting to know what she was up to.

"Hey! Where is my Jonesy-Wonsey!" She said in a baby voice to his co-worker, Brad.

"Um he's washing dishes" Brad said, not taking his eyes off her stomach.

"Oh great! He's been ignoring me since we had sex and I heard he worked here!" She stated in a mock-happy tone.

"Oh… did I say he was working today? Sorry not Jonesy, someone else, I get them confused" Brad said, flustered

"No takesie-backsies!" Nikki went back to her baby voice

"Nikki go home!" Jonesy came out from behind the corner.

"Sorry man, I didn't know!" Brad pleaded

"She's shittin you man, that's my girlfriend. We live together."

Brad instantly calmed down and Nikki started laughing "This is payback for bugging me at the crappy barn yesterday! Plus I wanted to make sure you were actually at work and not lying and going somewhere random because you didn't want to admit you got fired again!"

"Nope, I have until she's born until I can get fired! Or else you're moving out!" Jonesy recited.

"Hah, yeah. Okay fella's, I'm out. I'll see you at home Jonesy." Nikki walked out of the take and bake pizza chain.

"Man, that scared me! I thought you were gonna kill me!"

"Hah. You don't know that girl, if we weren't together and never met, had a one night stand and I never talked to her again she would have tracked me down so fast with some hedge clippers and took my kiwi's faster than I could scream. She's one tough chick." Jonesy stared outside with a dreamy look on his face.

"You look like you'd enjoy that…" Brad smirked

"No, I just enjoy her. She's totally abrasive and mean and insane but oh man does she drive me crazy." Jonesy went on day dreaming about her curves and her mouth and especially her ass.

"So she's good in bed?" Brad inquired

"Oh is she! The first time we did it I exploded so fast. Hell, the second and third times too, but lets keep that between you and me, I don't need word getting out I was a one pump chump. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Hah, don't worry. I wasn't a stallion my first few times either."

"Women are crazy man." Jonesy smiled, then a customer walked in "Okay, back to work. God, never thought I'd be saying that."

* * *

Nikki was at home in Jen's room, laying on her back watching her belly move. Jen would sometimes poke where Violette did, trying to play with her. Nikki would move on her side every once in awhile to improve circulation. "God Jonesy is still working at Papa McMurry's! I'm so impressed. I mean I have 10 bucks that says he wont last a day after she's here but hey."

"I'll take that action" Jen smiled

"She's so active. It's crazy, sometimes when I'm laying down reading I forget I'm pregnant and then she gives me the strongest kick and knocks the air out of me. She's saying 'oh hell no mom, I'm still here.'" Nikki and Jen chuckled at that.

"Eight weeks. That's less than two months. And only a month until your baby shower."

"It cant come soon enough!" Nikki folded her hands together like she was praying. "Please God let her come before her due date! I'm so done!"

Jen hit her with a pillow "Stop that!"

"I'm walking around with 5 pounds in my stomach man. By the end of the day my back and feet hurt so bad all I want to do is melt in the bath tub."

"I know sweetie" Jen soothed her hair down and placed a hand on her stomach "soon enough." Nikki turned on her side away from Jen and Jen rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

* * *

_authors note: okay last one for today! i'm writing too much hah. _


	8. Month 8

Nikki and Emma were alone in the master bedroom, just the two of them. "I'm so glad I can have alone time with you Nikki, we've needed it." Emma cooed.

"Emma, I'm 32 weeks and 5 days and I'm scared. I'm seventeen. I don't know what to do, really, part of me wants to go to Minnesota with my Aunt and have her and give her up for adoption, but I can't!"

"Nikki, darling, it's okay. I was 23 when I had Courtney and I still had no clue what to do. You have me and our whole family. I will watch Violette while you two are in school, in fact, I will probably be stuck watching her all the time until you two finish senior year, I understand that. And I know you want to go to Banting, and I can't let you give up your dreams" Emma laid her hands on top of Nikki's and looked into her eyes.

"Oh I gave up Banting, I'm going to go to Herzing College Toronto until I can transfer to a four year university. I'm getting the ten year IUD once baby girl is out so I don't have another birth control failure. UGH do these headaches ever go away?" Nikki laid her head in her hands and moaned.

"Yeah, when the baby is 18" Emma laughed, and her laugh was so contagious Nikki joined in.

"Please Emma, be here for me when Violette turns 18, no matter what?"

"Oh honey, if I get a divorce or you and Jonesy split up, you are still family and I will be here for you and Violette 100%."

"Jonesy and I will split up long before you get a divorce" Nikki sighed

"Oh Nikki! Please, not when I'm listening!" Emma gasped

"Sorry… I guess I don't believe that two people can live together forever if they're 17 when they have children…"

"Nikki, love, my step-son loves you and you love him, and yes you two are young, but if you believe than so do I. And judging by how much your stomach is moving, so does Violette."

"She's quite an active gal!" Nikki choked, then scowled at the pain.

* * *

The mall was pretty quiet for a Sunday, and Nikki decided to spend her break by the fountain. It was relaxing, and no one was there to annoy her. With her pregnancy hormones every little thing seemed to set her off. Last nights conversation with Jonesy was a painful one to think about, she said some awful things that she didn't mean.

"I don't care Jonesy. I don't care about the stupid things you READ about pregnancy, don't try to psychoanalyze me from them. I didn't even think you knew how to read before this. You're just some loser who I'm stuck with now so congratulations."

"Oh… wow…" Jonesy stammered

"Oh wow what? Oh wow I'm right? You have nothing to offer me or Violette! I might as well give her up for adoption! We're 17 Jonesy! We should be worrying about University and not bassinettes and changing tables! Or diapers even! What the fuck kind of 17 year old needs to worry about diapers!"

"The kind who are parents?" Jonesy lashed back "Don't be so fucking stupid Nikki, it's not like there was never a possibility of you ever getting pregnant. I never wore a condom!"

"I was on the patch Jonesy! 99.9% success rate! We didn't need condoms with that certainty!"

"Obviously we did. But oh well we didn't. Build a time machine, and maybe you can go back and not date such a dumb loser!"

"Whatever Jonesy. You fucking get on my nerves."

"Oh like you are such a peach to be around! You've been a raging bitch, way more than ever before and you know what, I didn't go running for the hills like I could have! I don't have to be here Nikki, I could have split the second you shoved that test in my face but I didn't. I stayed here because I love you and I love that baby in there" he placed a hand on her stomach and she immediately pulled away. "Fine you want to play it like that? Go ahead, be a bitch, blame me. It's all my fault, I got you pregnant I ruined your perfect life, I'm the reason why your dreams are shattered and your mother hasn't talked to you in months. Blame everyone else for your miserable life, that's fine. Don't place one ounce of blame on yourself. You put yourself in this situation Nikki, and if you can't carry out the consequence than maybe you don't deserve this baby. I'll take her and raise her and you can keep on being Nikki Wong, perfect honor student, never does anything wrong. Doesn't get pregnant at 16 and doesn't love anyone, not herself and definitely not the man who cares about her more than anyone in the world. That's fine."

Nikki started sobbing hysterically, and Jonesy didn't do one thing to console her. He stood there looking callous, then walked away. By now though, she was used to it.

"I'm used to it…" Nikki stated in a monotone voice, by the fountain at the mall. "Oh Violette forgive mommy!" She whispered and put a hand on her stomach, "I never meant to hurt your daddy. I'm just so lost, this is a whole new world for me and I don't know what to do with myself. For the first time I don't have it all planned out and I'm terrified. Bear with me little darling, looks like we're both going to have to brave this new world together." Tears were filling up in her eyes, and she looked up. In the distance Stone was coming toward the fountain, but it didn't look like he's seen her yet. Nikki freaked and looked for places to hide, but it was too late.

"Oh, hey Nikki…" Stone marveled. "Wow… quite a belly you have there…"

"Yeah, I'm knocked up" was Nikki's response.

"I can see that. Wow, is it bad that I'm kinda turned on?" he stammered, and put a hand behind his head.

"Um… it's a little weird" she scoffed.

"Can I touch it?" his eyes were bright with wonderlust.

"Sure…"

Stone put his hand on her stomach, and Violette started kicking it violently. "Wow he likes me!"

"It's a girl, and I think she's saying 'THAT'S NOT MY DADDY!'" Nikki objected.

"Oh you're with the father? Bummer, we could have had some fun until she came" he winked.

"Oh, so if I was a single pregnant 17 year old girl you would have taken me out for 'fun' until she was born and then said 'See ya!'"

"Um… I guess if you put it that way then yeah. Is that so bad?"

"Right… I have to go back to work. I'll see you around, I guess" she waddled up the elevator quickly not looking back.

* * *

"Jonesy, I'm so sorry…" Nikki apologized

"Oh Nikki it's okay. I wasn't Prince Charming myself last night. It's just…"

"My hormones" Nikki finished for him "you were so right. I can't stop blaming people for my situations. You didn't have sex with me against my will, most of the time I was practically begging for it."

"Yeah you were" Jonesy boasted.

"Well either way, this was meant to be and in about 5 weeks we're going to have to be responsible adults" she added emphasis on responsible.

"Hey I've had this job for the longest I've ever had one! It's pretty chill too. And I'm reading parenting books! Maybe I'm not the best employee or best student but I will try my absolute hardest to be the best dad! Baby Joanie is my life!"

"It's Violette, Jonesy!" Nikki yelled in an aggravated tone.

"On her birth certificate maybe" he said and flashed his million dollar smile "but Nikki? I've had a question for you" he looked away and twiddled his thumbs "can we name her Violette Sophia and not Violette Evelina? Sophia was the name of my nana on my moms side and she was great."

"It means a lot to you?"

"Yes." Jonesy stated, not faltering.

"Jonesy she's your baby too. Why didn't you say anything sooner? Violette Sophia is fine. It's beautiful, in fact, it fits. Way more than Violette Evelina." Nikki and Jonesy smiled at each other and kissed.

* * *

"So Nikki… your baby shower is tomorrow!" Caitlin clamored. "Jen and I have decided on a womens only baby shower!"

"So what about my invite!" Wyatt said in a mock unhappy tone.

"You three…" Jen started "get a $100 gift certificate to Hooters! Caitlin and I chipped in. We decided if it was only for girls it would be less awkward."

"Plus my cousin told me so. She has three kids." Caitlin grinned

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" Jude expounded "Hot hooter chicks here we come! Hah… hah.. Hah ha!" he laughed and smacked knuckles with Jonesy.

"My pregnant girlfriend is the best!" Jonesy stated matter of factly, and kissed Nikki on the cheek

"Don't get used to it, once this little girl is born, your Hooters days are over" she threatened, and kissed him back on the cheek. "I gotta go back to the crappy barn, Chrissy goes looking for me now, I think she's afraid that if I'm not back in 15, I've gone mad and AWOL. It never mattered before but now that I'm huge I guess I'm also crazy" she joked, and waddled to work.

"Jen tomorrow is going to be perfect!" Caitlin stated with stars in her eyes.

"Oh my God it so is! All women, and the men are off doing their own thing, it will be awesome."

"Yeah dude, Hooters is like, the most awesomest babe place on the planet! Sweeeeeeeeeet!"

"Yeah, and we need to enjoy it since my Hooters days are numbered." Jonesy exclaimed.

"Jonesy have fun tomorrow, it's the most fun you will have for the rest of your life" Jen teased.

"I've been trying to tell you bro!" Jude gushed, "no more chicks for the rest of your life dude, except Nikki, and the baby bra."

"Shut up Jude!" Caitlin scowled, "Nikki is more than enough 'chick'" in air quotes "for Jonesy. They are totally cute!"

"Yeah… totally cute" Jonesy gulped, and stared at the hot blonde who walked by.


	9. Month 9

The shower was a success, almost everything that Jen and Caitlin put on the registry was bought, with the exception of a few items, but that didn't matter. They played games like the string around the belly game and guess the baby food and guess what chocolate is in the diaper, plus every time you say 'baby' your clothes pins get taken away. Even Nikki admitted to having "a little" fun. They ate cake and everyone commented on how cute and glowing she was, and how much of a blessing a baby was. Jen, Caitlin, their moms, the clones, some random friends from school, and all of Jonesy's extended female family. It should have been great, except…

Nikki went outside for some fresh air, all those people crooning over her was a bit much for her to handle in her fragile state. Out their on the porch waiting was her mother.

"Nikki baby, I know this is your special day, but please…"

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Nikki looked at the ground and folded her arms across her belly.

"Nikki, you are making a mistake, both of you! Please don't do this! A child is a blessing, but you are 17, you aren't ready for the responsibility! You can't have a baby at 17 and have any kind of future."

Nikki was speechless. There weren't any words to describe the humiliation and hurt she felt at this moment. How dare her mother come over here and ruin her day. "Thanks for coming." she stated, and walked back into the house. She told Emma, Jen and Caitlin what just happened and they were as shocked as she was. No one said much of anything, but the party was pretty much over anyway. The time came for the guests to depart, with one final 'good luck' to Nikki, and the house was cleared out, except for Emma, Jen and Caitlin, who were left to clean the mess while Nikki kicked her feet up.

* * *

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude!" Jude exclaimed, gawking at all the hot hooter chicks, "I think I died and went to heaven!"

"Jude my man, this is what heaven will look like." Jonesy said cooly, "All the hot chicks you could ever imagine."

"Yeah Jonesy, don't get whiplash. You might break your neck." Wyatt laughed. Just then their hot redhead waitress walked up.

"Do you want some drinks boys?" She addressed seductively

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" the boys jaws dropped in unison

"A sprite hot waitress dudette!" Jude exclaimed

"Just water for me" Wyatt cooed, lovestruck

"I'll take a pepsi, beautiful." Jonesy flashed his million dollar smile, and the waitress giggled.

"Okay fellas" she winked and took off to get their drinks.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuddddddeeeeee!" Jude's eyes followed her away

"She's sooooo hot!" Wyatt clamored

"The old Jonesy would so have scored that, but the new Jonesy doesn't even care. I got all I need at home" Jonesy smiled.

"Okay man, you're 17. I didn't want to have to say this but really, do you honestly believe that you and Nikki are going to stay together forever? I mean, a baby at 17 that's pretty heavy." Wyatt, the voice of reason, stated.

"That's what I've been saying bro!" Jude exclaimed, and the hot redhead waitress came back with the drinks. "Hot waitress dudette, we need your advice."

"Okay, what do you need?" She asked haughtily

"This dude here" he patted Jonesy on the shoulder "is having a baby in a month. Do you think he's ready to settle down for life, bra?"

"Um…" The hot waitress looked at them and flashed a nervous smile "My best friend had a baby at 18, but then she partied all the time after he was born and the father took him away and now she gets visitation. The father was 25 though so… well… God this is awkward."

"You don't think I can do it!" Jonesy remarked "Well that's fine but I'm not your friend who had a baby at 18."

"I didn't say you couldn't. It's just going to be hard, raising a child takes a good team at any age. Do you have a good partner?"

The three boys sat and pondered this, then Wyatt jumped in "He does, she's amazing."

"Nikki… duuuuddddeee…" Jude started, and Wyatt hit him upside the head

"I'm ready to order." Jonesy stated "I want a western BBQ burger."

"I'll take the grilled cheese platter bra" Jude ordered, still gawking at the hot waitress.

"I want the buffalo chicken sandwich please!" Wyatt marveled.

"Okay fellas! If you need anything let me know!" She scampered off "Well there goes my tip…" she sighed to herself.

"Well I'm glad you guys are on my team!" Jonesy yelled

"We are man, it's just you're Jonesy, the Jonesmeister, Mr Smoothe, come on. Do you think you can give up your womanizing ways and settle down? I mean being in a exclusive relationship is enough, but a baby? I don't know man, Nikki's a good girl and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Yeah bro, and a baby… a little dudette! Good-bye parties, hello diapers and staying up all night taking care of a screaming little bra."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Nikki is mine forever. You think I don't understand that I'm signing my life away for the next 18 years? I do, and I don't care. Nikki is all I need for life, and I love her. So please, stop. I don't need this from my best friends, I get it enough from my enemies."

"Okay bro…" Jude sighed, and then there was an awkward silence.

* * *

Jonesy went straight to his room and laid down next to the napping Nikki. "Nikki…" he whispered in her ear, waking her up.

"How was it?" she yawned

"Oh Nik, it was brutal. I thought it was going to be so much fun, but the guys had to bring me down. And for the first time this whole pregnancy I realized that I am ready. For a baby and to be with you for the rest of my life. You're the only girl I want to be with ever. No matter how many girls I meet they're all the same" he put his arms around her, spooning with her. "I only want you Nik."

Nikki rolled over and looked in his eyes. "My mom came by today, told me we were making a mistake. It broke my heart." Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away on the pillow "No, 'how are you honey?' no 'I will accept you with open arms,' nothing. Just "You're making a mistake, you have no future."

"Nikki, we aren't. We can do this and we will, because we have each other. And I love you."

"Is love enough? I just need to know that two people who had a baby at 17 can stay together forever and raise a baby."

Jonesy pulled her to him and kissed her softly "Yes, we can and we will. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I've been saving my money, we can do this."

"Okay Jonesy" Nikki smiled and kissed him back.

* * *

"Oh my God Juno when are you going to pop?" Tricia smirked in the hallway.

"Oh if I'm lucky I'll pull a Booty and the Borough and my water will break all over your new Manolo Blahnik's" Nikki railed.

"Ew gross!" Mandy and Gwen shrieked.

"Whatever" Tricia rolled her eyes and walked away.

Nikki walked into her physics class and sat down in a table in the back he set up just for her. "Thank God finals are next week and I get to relax until Violette shows up" she thought.

"How are you today, Miss Wong?" Mr. Mathews walked over to her table before the bell to begin class rang.

"I'm good, tired. Just waiting for the school year to be over" she smiled.

"You're doing great, I was 19 when I had my son and my wife was 18 and now I'm a high school physics teacher and she does PR for Mega-Mart. It's not easy, and your boyfriend really needs to be in it for the long haul, but it can be done" Mr. Mathews smiled at her and placed his hand on hers. "If you ever need any advice I'm teaching summer school, stop by." Then the bell rang and he walked to the front of the class to begin his lesson.

* * *

"Okay Miss Wong" the midwife smiled. Nikki was feeling pretty awkward, with her legs in the stirrups naked from the waist down. It was her second pelvic exam the whole pregnancy, and the first in seven months. "you aren't dilated or effaced, but that doesn't mean anything. You could go into labor tomorrow or in another month. She's doing fine though, just keep doing your kick counts and call us if there's a problem."

"What! But I'm 38 weeks today! 38 weeks is enough, but I may go to 42? Ughhhhh." Nikki sighed.

"It's very tiring I know, but we will induce you two weeks past your due date if she hasn't arrived by then. You will be fine, enjoy your time while you can, once she's here you get no time" the midwife winked "Now get dressed and come back next week!"

* * *

Doing anything was starting to get awkward now. She had a serious waddle going on, at school she went from Juno to 'duck girl,' work was a disaster, she was so clumsy and kept bumping into things trying to find her balance. At least finals went smoothly, and she was sure she kept her 4.0 average for the semester, like always, but grades took awhile to get out.

"Nikki when is she coming!" Kristen bawled.

"Yeah Nikki! When is she coming!" Kirsten shrieked.

"Anytime between now and three weeks from now, but not soon enough" Nikki sighed.

"It's been forever! I remember with you yaked in the trashcan!" Chrissy laughed, and Kristen and Kirsten joined in.

"Oh my god that was so gross" Kirsten stated.

Nikki gave them the death stare and they walked off.

"Hey Nikki" a familiar voice said from behind her. It was Stone, again.

"Oh, hey Stone…" Nikki said awkwardly "Chrissy! A customer! Yeah Stone I gotta go to the back and do some… stuff. In the back…"

"No you don't Nikki!" Chrissy chimed in.

"Um yeah remember, I have that thing that you told me about, you know that thing…" Nikki stepped on Chrissy's foot.

"Ow Nikki! Jeeze!"

"It's okay Nikki I didn't come to be creepy. I've just been thinking about you a lot lately, I wanted to talk."

"About what? Violette has a father and I have a boyfriend. Me and you have no business talking."

"We can't be friends?" Stone asked, looking hurt.

"We weren't friends before we started dating we don't need to be friends after."

"Fine, whatever" He huffed, and stomped out.

"What was THAT all about?" Chrissy questioned.

"I don't know, I guess pregnancy is an aphrodisiac to some guys. It definitely isn't to Jonesy! He's too scared to touch me, even though he knows sperm softens the cervix and that will help me go into labor, but nooooo. He says walking a lot is enough, but I don't want to be pregnant for one more day! Maybe I should take Stone up on his offer hah." Nikki joked "I'm joking don't spread that around like the last one."

"Whatever Nikki, you're weird." The clones shrieked and scampered off.

* * *

"Do you love me?" Nikki asked Jonesy, wide-eyed and staring.

"Of course, why?" Jonesy questioned, they were on one of their walks trying to but Nikki into labor.

"Let's have sex."

"Right here?" Jonesy screamed, and Nikki punched him in the shoulder.

"No you idiot, when we get home. I want to go into labor! My due date is tomorrow!"

"I don't know Nikki, I don't want to hurt you or baby Joanie."

Nikki rolled her eyes, so over saying 'that's not her name' "How many books have you read about pregnancy? Eighty million? You should know more than anyone that sex wont hurt anything! It just doesn't turn you on. You know, it turns Stone on…"

"WHAT!" Jonesy stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed her "You talked to Stone!"

"Yeah," Nikki smiled coyly, "I ran into him the other day and he was telling me how hot it was and how he wanted to touch it, and today he stopped by the store and told me he couldn't stop thinking about me."

Jonesy let her go and turned his back "I hate that jerk" he stated.

"So… does that get your testosterone pumping? Do you want to run home and bump uglies?"

Jonesy turned around and looked at her, and then looked away. "Okay, but doggie style, so I don't have to think about hurting you" he smiled shyly, and the two power walked home.


	10. Month 10

"Ugh this is torture!" Nikki confessed to Jen.

"You poor thing you look so tired" Jen brushed the hair off of Nikki's face.

"I'm just so worn out! I'm two days over due and it's torture! She keeps me up all night and I just watch Jonesy sleep and I get mad and wake him up and then we get mad at each other and nothing gets resolved!" Nikki waved her hands wildly and raised her eyebrows.

"You poor thing, I guess she's preparing you for when she's out and you really wont get any sleep. When Kylie was born she would scream all night it was torture."

"I'm making Jonesy get up with her then." Nikki smirked, and the girls bumped knuckles. "But really, we're trying everything. I'm walking three miles a day, we have sex at night, I'm drinking raspberry tea, and even putting evening primrose capsules up there! Nothing!"

"When's your next appointment?" Jen asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon" Nikki whimpered.

"Oh yey! Tell me if there is any progress! But hey I gotta head off to work sweetie, I will see you later!"

* * *

Another awkward scene with Nikki's legs in stirrups, naked from the waist down. Baby girl's heart rate was 145, and she seemed very healthy. The midwife gave Nikki a quick ultrasound, and saw there was enough fluid in there and everything was perfect.

"You're not dilated, but you are 30% effaced, which is progress!" the midwife clamored.

"Ughhhh…."

"I know honey, but there is a light at the end of this tunnel! If you don't go on your own, we will induce you in 11 days."

"Ughhh come on Violette!" Nikki shook her fist.

"Okay Miss Wong, get dressed and I will see you next week!"

* * *

"So any progress?" Emma asked when Nikki walked in the house.

"I'm not dilated but I'm 30% thinned out. So not enough progress." Nikki sighed and sat on the couch. "Is Jonesy still at work?"

"Um I don't know…" Emma glanced at the clock "was he supposed to be off by now?"

"I don't know anything anymore, my brain is scrambled. I feel like I'm high constantly. Must be what Jude feels like" Nikki laughed

"Well sweetie the bassinette is set up in your room, the walkies are at all points of the house, we have the Pack n' Play down here, the baby bath is in the bathroom, a sound machine to help her sleep, a swaddler to make her comfortable, and lots and lots of pacifiers. You're set. Just need a baby" they both laughed.

* * *

"Four days overdue!" Nikki exclaimed at the spot by the lemon.

"Yeah baby, get out of there already so I can sleep!" Jonesy grumbled.

"Oh no you don't Jonesy, you are getting up with her if I have to!"

"But you're breastfeeding! I can't do that!" Jonesy said with his pointer finger in the air.

"Oh I can pump. You are not getting off Scott free, I didn't get pregnant alone."

"You aren't supposed to introduce bottles until after six weeks or else she might get nipple confusion!" Jonesy still had his smug look on his face. Nikki slapped him upside the head.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Caitlin squealed "I can't wait to go to the hospital! Are you going to wear make up?"

"Um… no. There are more important things to worry about than how I look in the pictures."

"Well we'll be waiting for that call" Wyatt smiled.

"Yeah bra! I can't wait to see the little dudette! I hope she doesn't look like Jonesy. Ha-ha-ha ha ha!" Jude teased

"I think she will be beautifuuuullll!" Caitlin gushed.

"She better be! After all this she better be the most beautiful girl in the universe" Nikki rolled her eyes

"With my genes how could she not be!" Jonesy boasted.

"MASTERSON" Coach's voice could be heard from The Penalty Box.

"I gotta go guys…"

"Bye Jen!" the group cheered.

"So Nikki and Jonesy!" Caitlin said "Are you ready!"

"Well the house is…" Nikki smirked

"Yeah I'm stoked!" Jonesy yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Nikki is just jealous that I read all those books and will know what to do while she is completely clueless. Bummer."

"Bite me Jonesy."

"Love you too sweetheart."

* * *

"Breaker breaker 1-9! This is Blackhawk, do you copy? Over!" came Robbie's voice over the walkie.

"This is Sentinal Prime, I copy Blackhawk. Is the enemy in sight? Over" voiced Diego.

"Blackhawk to Sentinal, the enemy is in sight. Do you have the turkey? Over."

"That's a 10-4. Over."

"WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE STOP!" Nikki screamed over the walkie.

"ABORT ABORT!" Robbie screamed "THE BEAST IS IN THE BUILDING."

"LA CHUPECABRE! ABORT!" Diego answered, and Nikki could hear their snickering coming up the stairs.

"Fucking kids…" she scowled, and went back to laying down. Alone time will be a luxury she will seldom be able to afford once Violette makes her appearance. As if life could get any more complicated. But no, soon enough there will be an eating, pooping, living, breathing, screaming thing in that bassinette right next to her bed.

"Nikki?" came Jen's voice from a walkie.

"Yeah?" Nikki answered

"WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE STOP! AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" Robbie screamed.

"Haha good one!" came Diego's voice.

"I swear I will kill you guys!" yelled Nikki. "What Jen?"

"Come to my room hon. I want to see you."

"You come here." Nikki scoffed "I waddle you don't."

"No, come on!"

"Fine." Nikki got up and waddled to Jen's room. "What's up?"

"Nothing… " Jen smirked.

"Why did I have to come in here, what's your angle?"

"Oh nothing…" Jen smirked in a sing song voice.

"Riiiight. I'm going back to my room."

"No!" Jen jumped up and blocked the door "No you have to talk to me! Nikkiiiiiii!!!!"

"What are you plotting? I swear if you're in cahoots with Robbie and Diego I will kill you." Nikki threatened

"No, noooo I would never. But for the record, when you yelled at them over the walkie it was priceless. I was watching them, they were trying to throw balloons filled with shaving cream at Courtney when she got out of the shower."

"Did they?"

"No, she was in the shower forever and you scared them off."

"They are such jerks, but if I would have known that I wouldn't have said anything" Nikki mumbled.

"So lets paint your toe nails!" Jen grinned

"Um, why?"

"Because I know you cant with that big belly on you."

"Whatever I don't care, go for it." The girls sat in silence while Nikki's toenails were being painted lavender. "So anything else? I know you didn't call me over here to paint my toenails."

"No. I called you in here to make you feel special. You're six days overdue and I know you're miserable. Jonesy turned into some workaholic now because he wants to save his money. I think he got abducted by an alien and then replaced."

"Hey you don't see me complaining!" Nikki cheered.

"Look Nik, my brother is actually trying, that counts for a lot in my book. I never in a million years thought that Jonesy would ever pick up a book that wasn't a magazine! And hold a job down for months and not just days! If you ever had any doubts that he loves you, they can be dispelled now."

"Yeah…" Nikki sighed "Can I go back now?"

"Yeah go ahead. Let me walk you." Jen led Nikki by the hand to her room, and when Nikki opened the door she was shocked. The room was candlelit, and Wyatt was there strumming on his guitar. Jonesy was standing there with a rose, and Caitlin was just smiling.

"Wow guys…" Nikki stammered.

"Okay we're going to leave you two alone now!" Caitlin mused.

"Even Wyatt has to go?" Nikki teased

"I don't want to stay for what might go down. I'm not into that." he winked.

"Well Jen you could have warned me! You painted my toenails but I'm still in my pajamas!"

"You're beautiful!" Jonesy said, and put Wyatt's demo of love songs in the CD player.

"Aw Jonesy…"

"Hush my love." He took her by the hand and danced with her, as close as they could get with the belly in the way.

* * *

Nikki was having contractions all day. "Oh my GOD Jonesy! I'm 41 weeks already! When will it end! It's SO painful!"

"Well don't take castor oil!" Jonesy cautioned, genuinely worried.

"At this point I want to! Every twenty minutes I feel like I'm being kicked in the stomach from the outside! Plus she wont stop moving, it's a double whammy! Ughhhh!" Nikki moaned.

"Take a bath love. It will help you relax. And please do relax, I'm worried about you and baby Joanie."

"Okay whatever, anything to get away from hearing you calling her Joanie." Nikki nudged him in the ribs and waddled to the bathroom.

Jonesy sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. Any day now he was going to be a father, and that was a scary thought. He was determined though, he loved Nikki and that little girl inside of her. He grew up a lot in the last nine months. It was terrifying and rewarding at the same time, although he fully planned on quitting his job once his daughter was born because he wanted to be able to spend time with Nikki and Violette. Violette was a part of him now, and there was nothing more he could ever want but his little family.

"Oh my God!" he heard Nikki yell from the bathroom.

"What babe!" He called through the wall.

"Nothing, I just lost my mucous plug is all. Thank God these contractions are not for nothing!"

"Great babe!" Jonesy groaned. "She's coming sooner than later…" he thought to himself, and placed his head in his hands.

* * *

"Well Miss Wong, you are 100% effaced and 4 centimeters dilated She's at +2 station. We're going to admit you today, break your water, and send you into labor!"

"Wait, isn't that dangerous!" Jonesy blurted.

"No son, I've done this a lot, and Dr. Meredith Gomes is going to be there. Head over to labor and delivery and talk to the nurses there, I will phone ahead and be on my way!" the midwife, Delores Ongpauco smiled. "Now get dressed and head over. It's on the second floor."

Nikki rushed to put on her clothes. She already had to get a bigger rubber band because the other one snapped on her, in front of Robbie and Jonesy, which she would probably never hear the end of.

"I don't see why you wouldn't get maternity pants!" Jonesy grumbled.

"Because they are ugly! And not my style!" Nikki yelled, pulling on her wife beater. "Conference the gang, they need to be here!" and the pair ran to the elevators to be admitted.

They made it to the 2nd floor and Nikki got admitted right away. They put her in room two, and dressed her in the hospital gown, put an IV of saline solution in her veins. They hooked her up with two monitors, one for the baby's heartbeat, and another to check for contractions. Delores pointed put which was which.

"Did you want an epidural? Might as well put one in now before we break your water."

"YES! Please!" Nikki cried.

"Okay the anesthesiologist is on his way." Delores smiled. Five minutes later, a man in scrubs showed up with a cart.

"Hello Miss Wong, I'm Dr. Lee, and I will be your anesthesiologist. Please turn away from me so I can get your epidural ready. I don't want you to see this." Nikki turned her back to him and watched Jonesy's eyes turn to saucers. He rubbed a part of her spine with antibacterial numbing solution, and then asked her to tell him when she was having a contraction. She told him, and then he stuck the needle in, and Nikki saw Jonesy turn white. She however, didn't feel a thing. "Can you feel your legs?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Yeah, they feel tingly and hot…" Nikki stated.

"Can you move them?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Okay good, now lie down." He hooked the epidural bag up to the needle, and placed it into the timing box, the box that times out how much of the solution to work out. Up ran Caitlin, Jen and Emma.

"Yey!!! It's time!" Caitlin screamed.

"Not quite…" Delores stated, and inserted a catheter into Nikki's bladder. Then she took a big yellow plastic hook and broke her water. Nikki felt the gush and shuddered.

Dr Gomes entered the room, and checked for dilation. "Okay honey, you are now at five centimeters! I can feel her hair!"

"Jonesy your dad is in the waiting room, and Jude and Wyatt are on their way to meet him." Emma smiled, taking Nikki's hand. There was general jabber for awhile, mostly about the excitement and anxiousness of everyone in the room.

"Can you feel anything?" Caitlin asked.

"No… the last two days were AWFUL with pain but my contractions were never five minutes apart for a minute long so I didn't want to come to labor and delivery and waste my time. I guess I should have though!" Nikki smiled. Emma never let go of her hand, and Jonesy sat by her side staring at the monitors. "Um Dr. Gomes, can you check me again? I feel like I have to push."

"Okay hon…." She smiled, and checked her cervix. "Wow you are dilating fast! 9 centimeters already! That's 4 centimeters in 45 minutes! Push away honey." Nikki started to push whenever she felt the need, it felt like she had to take a giant poop every time. It was so uncomfortable, a nurse came in with some ice and started delegating.

"Okay, you" she pointed to Caitlin "give her ice when she asks for it. "You" pointing to Jen "hold her legs. And you!" she pointed to Emma "hold her hand."

"What do I do!" Jonesy asked.

"You tell her you love her. It's the least you can do." The nurse smiled, as Dr. Gomes checked for dilation.

"Okay, you're ten centimeters now! Push your heart out babe!"

Nikki pushed and pushed for 30 seconds of every minute and a half, and each time was more uncomfortable than the last. Jen held her legs, in every position they laid her. They would turn her on a new side every other push. The most comfortable was Nikki's left side. Caitlin gave her ice, and Emma would squeeze her hand.

"What is that smell!" Nikki exclaimed, and everyone looked at her with rosy cheeks.

"Babe… you pooped a little" Jonesy gasped "but don't worry it happens in 50% of labors! And I still love you!" he kissed her forehead.

"Oh gross!" Nikki exclaimed, still pushing.

Just then she heard high heels running down the hallway. In came her mother "I am not missing my grand daughters birth!" she yelled.

"Um mom…" Nikki choked

"I called her" Emma smiled "I figured no one should miss their grand child's birth, no matter what" she winked, and squeezed her hand.

"Your father is in the waiting room with the rest of the guys!" Nikki's mother blurted "we are so proud!" she pushed Jonesy out of the way.

"Okay Nikki, she's crowning, one more push… make it count!" Dr. Gomes hailed. Nikki pushed her heart out, and everyone gasped. Out came a head, and then the body was pulled out by Dr. Gomes. "And it's a girl!" she screamed. Baby girl was laid on Nikki's chest with her umbilical chord intact. "Will you do the honors?" Dr. Gomes presented Jonesy with a pair of scissors, and showed him where to cut. He cut the umbilical chord, and they took her away to clean her off, then weigh her and measure her. "Okay, 8 pounds 4 ounces and 21 inches, what a big girl!" Dr. Gomes smiled and handed her back to Nikki. "Now before we give her a bath you're going to have to try and breast feed."

So Nikki did, and Violette latched right away.

"She's SOOOOOOOO beautiful!" everyone exclaimed. Once Nikki was done, they moved her to a different room and allowed everyone in. Jonesy did the honors of dressing her into a pretty pink dress and swaddled her with the swaddler before passing her around. The secretary came by with the papers, and Nikki named her Violette Sophia Garcia, and both her and Jonesy filled out the birth certificate.

She was beautiful, had a full head of black hair and huge eyes. Everyone loved her, including Nikki's parents, who for the first time accepted Nikki and their grand daughter.

* * *

_authors note: there will be a epilouge about how everyone is doing, just wait!!!! :] and yes this is pretty much what my labor was like. but not as many people._


	11. Epilouge

It was a year after Violette was born, and everything had finally calmed down. Jonesy quit his job the day Violette was born, Nikki got her 4.0 for the semester, and while the kids finished off their senior year, Emma watched Violette. Nikki maintained her 4.0 and did get into Banting. It was a rough go, Nikki developed postpartum depression for the first four months, leaving Jonesy to do do pretty much everything besides feed Violette, but he didn't mind so much because Violette was his little delight. He became a 'responsible' adult, and Nikki was the evasive one for awhile, because, to quote her mother "You don't have the luxury of figuring yourself out now, you're a mother. This is why I didn't want you to have a child so young, I didn't want you to have to discover the harsh reality. I forgot how mature you are."

Nikki and Jonesy weren't sure how they were going to handle Nikki's departure, but it was going to work out something like: Nikki's parents will rent them an apartment, Jonesy will stay home with Baby Violette, and Nikki will go to school with supplementary income from Jonesy's family. There was a wedding planned, July 21st 2011. As of right now though, on their beautiful daughter's first birthday, they were still in Jonesy's dads house. Although there is no such thing as happily ever after, Nikki, Jonesy and Baby Violette were living something close to it. And that's all that matters.

* * *

_authors note: okay the end :]_ _i know it was a kind of ridiculous ending, and maybe i will make it longer, but i figured all i had to do was wrap it up ;]_


End file.
